Journal Of An Odd-lifed Rejin
Prolouge EcuramFerata- The Rejin that was two tiers- Zaechin and Derika. Never mortal. Not a regular Derika, either. He became a HyperDerika- one of the strongest of the tiers. Ayak forced Ecuram to become who he is. Ayak is someone of the past, though. The real problem is in the past. Chapter 1- Recovery I wake up to a searing pain in my back. My name is Erik Ferata. Or, atleast it used to be. My name is now Ecuram Ferata 56th generation of Rejin Derika. Well, its not really a name, more of a title. Heres a summary of why I am waking up- I died. ' You may be closing this book right now, but I have died. Twice. Both of the work of Ayak Krahm. As I got up, the pain stopped being pain. I realized the more I move, the faster my pain goes away. I looked around myself. Everything was charred. Embers were still burning in one pile of boards. I saw a hand under it. I then had a flashback of a pile of wooden boards falling on Ayak as they were burning. Ayak was temporarily dead. Thats always good.I looked around for Dreithar. "Dreithar? Are you anywhere?" I asked. I saw something slither on the ground in the corner. Dreithar was no snake. He was a dragon. "Hello?" I asked. Snarling. Thats never good. A shadow stood up behind me. "Who are you?" I asked. I then heard a bark. Then I heard a creature slither away. "Uhh... Its you, Mr. Amaros." I responded. "Yeah. But you can just call me Amaros." Amaros said. Ayak's hand started to twitch. He was awakening. "Shouldnt we get out of here?" I asked. "Yeah... Without any other Derikas here, we're toast. Not even Dreithar would be able to defend against him forever." Amaros said. The word "defend" and "Dreithar" were almost never in the same sentence. If it was the sentence is usually "I need to defend myself against Dreithar or else I will die because I was being an idiot." And even then, thats rarely heard. "Alright. Where to?" I asked, asking another question. "To your homeworld, of course! Rejinia! Its one of the safest places you can be." Amaros told me. Then, we fell through a vortex. Meanwhile The planks fell down. Ayak was once again alive. He may have just been outsmarted by somebody over 1500 years younger than him, but he was no fool. He was only pretending to be dead. He heard the conversation. ''Rejinia. A fine choice, Amaros. A fine choice. Ayak thought, smirking. Though Ayak was an Alchemist Mortal, he knew spellwork. Ayak said two words. The portal opened and he jumped in. If its training Amaros wants, I'll give those Derikas a training they wont forget. Chapter 2- Rejinia "Amaros, who all are the Derikas at the camp?" I asked. I was curious and I wanted to have new friends. "Well lets see, theres Carum, Deramor, Sarah. Hevoc, and somebody named Wendy." Amaros said. I was astonished. Deramor and Carum were my brothers. I had thought they died in a Dynonn attack that happened on my 11th birthday. "Deramor and Carum didnt die?" I asked. Amaros had a strange expression. "Oh, they died. But somehow, they became Derikas." Amaros said. I was kinda confused, but didnt say anything. We were getting closer to the camp. There was quite a long silence. But then, it came into view. "Hey Amaros, why couldnt we just teleport?" I asked. Amaros smiled. "If we did everything with magic, life would have no purpose. That. my friend, is your first lesson." Amaros responded It seemed like a good lesson. When we finally got into the camp, it seemed empty. "Something is wrong. Very very wrong." Amaros said. A young girl about my age came running out. "Amaros! A horrible man came here! He said horrible words and all of the other Derikas vanished!" the girl said. Amaros nodded. "What did he tell you?" Amaros asked. The girl thought about it for a second. "I believe he spoke by rotating the unlucky number... He said "You are very valuable, miss." the girl responded. Amaros looked confused. "Hmm... Why would Ayak go to our camp?" Amaros asked. I think I knew the solution. "Well, he may have thought we teleported there, so he mightve thought I was there." I responded. The girl and Amaros looked at me. "Nobody said anything..." Amaros told me. I explained to Amaros that I had just heard him speak about Ayak coming to our camp. "Nobody can read Amaros's mind... Not unless your telepathically speaking." the girl said. Amaros looks like he remembered something. "I havent introduced you two! Ecuram, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Ecuram. You two get aquainted while I go and think on things." Amaros told us,. Amaros ran off and left us alone. Nobody else. "Well, I guess I should welcome you back to Rejinia." Sarah said. Meanwhile "Amaros will never leave us!" Deramor said. Ayak smirked at that. "He is too fearful of me. Only your brother can save you now." Ayak said. Deramor looked at Carum. "Carum, can you help us?" Deramor asked. Carum sighed. "No, I dont think I can." he responded. Deramor frowned. "You said my brother could help us!!!" Deramor shouted at Ayak. "But he cant!" Ayak looked into Deramor's cage. Tears were forming. "Your twin brother, you fool!" Ayak shouted. Deramor went further back into the cage. "Leave him alone, man! You will feel the wrath of Amaros!" Hevoc shouted at Ayak. Ayak looked over to Hevoc. "Hevoc, why if you promise to rule by my side, then we shall rule the world!" Ayak said in a smoothe tone. Hevoc crossed his arms. "Never, you Iradka!" Hevoc responded. Ayak was astounded. Hevoc was a Deatharian Derika. Deatharians never spoke in rejin. "Wait... Deramor... Our twin brother is Erik. I think hes still alive. He may only be zaechin, but hes quite resourceful." Carum said. Ayak slammed against Carum's cage. "Your brother is a HYPERDERIKA!" he shouted. The shout echoed across the the room and back. Ayak looked satisfied as all of the Derikas were in their cages, fearing what may come by the next day. Chapter 3- Shades of The Kingdom of Dreithar Amaros walked briskly to the castle of Dreitharicus the Dragon. Dreithar and Amaros were excellent friends. Normally, they would talk in a quite friendly manner. They would mess around and pull pranks on eachother. They acted like average college roommates.But today was no day to mess around. Ayak was causing chaos and it was serious. "Hello, Amaros. Come to battle?" a shade asked. Amaros sighed. "No, Ferakma." he said. Amaros continued walking and was continuasly bugged by many shades. The majority of evil ones were closer to the castle. "Amaros. Wonderful to see you." Dreithar said. Amaros looked at Dreithar. "We need to talk. Ayak has captured all but 3 of my Derikas." Amaros told Dreithar. Dreithar nodded. "Which 3?" Dreithar asked Amaros responded quite quickly. He remembered all of his student's names- past students, present students. and future students. "Well, the three in teaching currently, i mean. The 3 that havent been teleported away are Erik, and Sarah." Amaros responded. Dreithar smirked. "Erik and Sarah? Those two will get along quite nicely." Dreithar said. Amaros sighed. "I always hoped it'd be Erik and Emily." Amaros said. Dreithar remembered what they were talking about suddenly. "We should go attack Ayak." Dreithar said. Amaros frowned. "With what army? We are completely useless without our E-Fs and regular Derikas. We cant fight a war without an army!" Amaros told Dreithar. Dreithar looked at Amaros. "We have a quite good army, actually." Dreithar said. Suddenly, several Shadows of Light came in. They all had weapons that can easily kill anybody that messes with them. Amaros smiled as he saw the shadows. "Ah. Ayak has no chance with an army like this." Amaros said. Dreithar smiled. "We should also bring Erik and Sarah for good measure." Dreithar said. The two deities snapped their fingers. Dreithar went to Rejinia to bring Erik and Sarah to the war. Amaros and the Shadows of Light had gone to the lair of Ayak. Chapter 4- Casa de Ayak We were all there. Dreithar, Sarah, Amaros and I. We were all at Ayak's lair. I looked around the lair, to be honest. I hadnt had a good look at it the first time I was there. We were in his labratory. You could tell from the me-shaped hole on the floor. We had to be absolutely silent. When we finally reached the door at the end of the lab, Amaros gave us a lecture. "Alright, we dont know what the heck we're going to find beyond this door... But whatever it is, we will die. But we will save others doing it." Amaros said. I frowned. "That's really cheerful, Amaros." I said sarcastically. Amaros frowned. "We can self-ressurect, Mr. Ferata." Amaros responded in a stern tone. I suddenly felt bad. "Here we go..." Dreithar said. Amaros kicked open the door, somehow. The door flew back and pinned somebody on the wall. "Well played, Amaros." a voice said, clapping. We all looked all around. The source was not to be found, though we were sure it was Ayak. "Whats wrong? Cant see me?" Ayak asked. My neck was suddenly grabbed. I was being choked! Ayak pinned me in the wall and the cryptic book appeared in my mind again. "Let go of me!" I yelled. I yelled a quick spell Dreithar had taught me. It makes an attacker fall down. "Well done, Erik! I knew that spell would come in useful towards you!" Dreithar said. Ayak's laughter echoed all around the room. He was nowhere and everywhere as far as I was concerned. I took out a flashlight and shined it around the dark, dirty, and damp room. A few cages caught my eye. "You arent saving them, today, you know." Ayak said. He sounded like he was right behind me. I drew a strange sword and stabbed right behind me. Ayak's body appeared and fell to the floor. "Erik, you seem to have alot of courage... And strength..." Amaros said. He sounded genuinely astonished. Having a deity stronger than Dreithar astonished seemed amazing. "And you all seem to be idiots... And gullible!" Ayak said, raising again. Ayak then looked at me. "Your not the only one with chronokinesis, my friend." Ayak told me. I suddenly felt darkness absorb me again. My vision turned black and I smelled the smell of war. I was stuck in the pioneer days. Chapter 5- Visions From The Past I was stuck in a paradox. I was sure of it. I was in some sort of log cabin. Alone. No Amaros. No Dreithar. Not even an eliminator. After a few minutes, I heard screaming outside. Then i heard a strange voice. "NLOO WKH UHMLQ GHULND KH LV WKH RQH ZH ZDQW!!!" it said. I couldnt decipher it, whatever the heck it was.I tried everything I knew- Abtash, Baconian, Binary, Rot13, and The Secret Rejin Cipher.I knew there was a ceaser cipher, but i wasnt familiar with it at all. "Give him to me and we wont hurt any of you." the voice continued. A second voice then spoke, sounding human. "Im sorry, Mr. Robot, but there are no Rejins here... They were all killed along the way because of racism." the human said. "There is one, 'Mr. Human'. Give it to us." the robot said to the human. A thought then came across me- how did the human know what robots were? They were oficially invented in the 1900s. Ayak must have sent a robot back in time with me. What next? Do I need to protect somebody? "I may identify him if you tell me his name..." the human said. The robot gave an almost imediate response. "Eugine Ferata. He is rejin." the robot responded. Eugine Ferata must've been one of my grandfathers. "Eugine isnt a rejin. Hes nocturnan." the human responded, slightly laughing. I couldnt hide anymore. I had to get out. Of course I'd be messing with the past, though, which will create a paradox. I stepped outside. Nobody noticed me. "The rejin has approached." the robot said. But the robot wasnt looking at me. He was staring at somebody who looked alot like me. The robot stabbed him with a strange blade and he fell. "Eugine!" somebody cried. Eugine fell down on the ground- barely alive. Flows of black began to erupt around him. "What... Whats happening?" He asked. There was suddenly silence. Then, I flew back into present time. Chapter 6- A Darkness Approaches I was back in the chamber. "Enjoy your time?" Ayak asked. I saw him grinning. "You... What did you do to him!?" Amaros yelled. Ayak smirked. "Just gave him a glimpse of Eugine." he said. I was confused. In the time I was gone, everybody seemed to have gotten out of their chambers, get weapons and attack Ayak. I was just... there. "Ecuram! Grab your weapon! Let's finish Ayak!" a voice said. I instantly recognized the voice- Deramor. "FAT CHANCE!" Ayak hissed. I felt a pain in my gut and fell towards the floors instantly. A wild laughter laughed in my ears. ''This is it. I'm dead. No more EcuramFerata. ''I thought. The world was getting darker and darker... The laughter got louder. And then I closed my eyes. I was dead. "Geez. That was quick." Amaros said. I dont know why I could still hear them. I was dead. I felt somebody kick me aside and realized I infact WASNT dead. I was alive, very much alive. "Whoa! Wha-" I began. I wasnt able to finish my sentence. Ayak had sliced at my head. Instinctively, I took out my own sword and blocked almost instantly. "The Reaper Blade is nowhere near strong enough to beat The Haskorwherak!" Deramor shouted. It was quite true. And just to prove it, Ayak threw it away. I was defenseless. "Catch this!" Amaros suddenly said loudly. An orange and gold figure caught my eye. I caught it. Then my name was engraved on it. '''Master Ecuram 56th and 2nd Rejin For whatever reason, Ayak looked spooked by it. "If I return your captives and rebuke you, do you swear not to let that-- HORRID blade never touch my eyes again?" Ayak asked. Amaros grinned. "Certainly." he responded Ayak looked suddenly calm. "Leave now. But first, know this... " Ayak said. "A darkness approaches. Rejinia will not be safe and you must train elsewhere. I do not say this as a friendly greeting, but a threat. My master grows stronger and stronger as the Day of The Dead approaches. I frowned. "I've always hated that holiday" I said. Ayak looked at me with murder in his eye. He didnt want to kill me, though. It was a master plan. I was going to die. "Now scram, you pests! Go away if you know whats good for you!" Ayak shouted. We were all somewhere peculiar. Somewhere that distinctly smelled like a culvert. "Amaros..." I groaned. Amaros suddenly grinned. "Sorry. Best place I thought of." he said. Chapter 7- Back In Maine We were in my culvert... Well, atleast it WAS my culvert. With people walking around it and asking questions about it, I felt kinda strange. "How much did this cost?" Deramor asked. I frowned. "Well, I'm not quite sure. I guess a few Rafaos per month." I responded. Deramor seemed satisfied with the answer. I, however wasnt. The people of America use something called Dolls and Sense as money. Emily had always tried to tell me they were Dollars and Cents, but it wasnt spelt complicated. When I felt like getting fresh air, I walked out of the culvert. It was the same as always, except for the fact the houses had been completely raveged. I walked towards Emily's house, like I usually did as if nothing was peculiar whatsoever and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Emily's mother asked. I felt like making up a joke, but I didnt. "Erik Drakadei Ferata. Back from the dead." I said. Emily's mother opened the door. "EMILY! MR. FERATA WANTS YOU!!!" she shouted. I heard a door open and close and a pair of feet rushing towards the door. "Erik! It's been forever!" she yelped with excitement. We both smiled. Emily's mother left. "A year, it's been hasnt it?" I asked. Emily nodded. "Yes. Well, it's almost school time you kn-" She started. "I cant... Wouldnt it be a little weird if I've been gone for a year and back?" I interrupted. Emily's smile faded. "Your right. Then where will you go?" she asked. I thought about it for awhile. "I could stay in the culvert, for now. Drop by when your out of school, I guess." I responded. It felt strange saying 'When your out of school'. Technichally, we were both supposed to go to school, but I couldnt. It almost felt like I was already an adult. We both bid eachother farewell and I went back to my culvert. "Erik, where were you?" Amaros asked me as soon as I came back. I looked kinda strange. I felt it. "Uhh.... THE LAKE! Yes. I've been to the lake." I responded. I had a feeling Amaros knew what I meant. He left me be and I went to the lake. Chapter 8- Burning Fire It was quieter than ever. The lake was very tranquil. In many ways a little too tranquil and quiet. "You seem troubled, Ecuram Ferata." a voice said behind me. The voice made me jump. It sounded like a knife being sharpened. I looked right next to me and saw Tartaraus, his cold eyes staring into me. "Why are you here, Tartaraus?" I asked. Tartaraus laughed. It was an empty laugh, though. It was not of humor or of happiness, but a taunt. "You do know I can see futures. And yours has death. And lots of it. Lets give a little preview." he said, almost hissing. He touched my head and I saw several scenes of several deaths that happen to occur. 98% were my own, but alot of others were seeing others die or me killing things, such as a creature that looked like a mix between a werewolf and a wraith, an abnormally large snake, an innocent Paroconivian, several Derikas, a giant demon-waffle, and a shadow with purple eyes with a dark red smile, and a look that says "You can kill me, but killing Death itself will bite you back in the future.". I was breathing heavily when reality slapped me in the face, as if saying "DUDE!!! WAKE UP!!" "You will be suprised that alot of them are actually upcoming." Tartaraus said. I was shivering. Tartaraus had a purpose here and he's not revealing it. I tried to search through his mind, but it was too loaded up with black magic to even think about it. "Why are here, Tartaraus?" I repeated. The grin turned into a deep frown. "To kill you, of course." Tartaraus said. We were suddenly teleported to a world that seemed like happiness never was possible. I felt like I would never be happy again. "Now, you first Ecuram. Bow us into the fight." Tartaraus growled. I bowed; I had no other choice. "This is pointless! I'll just ressurect." I said. Tartaraus grinned and brandished his sword. It was pitch-black witha ring of fire on it. BLACK fire, I should add. TBC Category:EpicFailiure's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:The Derika Series